The Huntress
by Thanatos Reincarnate
Summary: The girl was a real fighter. She was a natural. She was beautiful. She was cunningly intelligent, too. All of this is what caught his attention. This is my first story, so critics are welcome. There are some PJO references including the hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: _****I, SADLY, DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE.**

**Chapter One: The Huntress**

The darkness was unsettling. She couldn't remember a thing. She didn't even know her own name. _Zoe,_ a little voice whispered in her ear. Was that her name? The name had sounded familiar. It had to be her name.

Zoe was in the darkness for about a minute before her eyes had completely adjusted, showing a cage with several other crates of what looked like food and clothing stacked along one wall. A long silver dagger and quiver full of silver arrows sat next to her. She took the quiver and strapped it along her back. Then she noticed what she was wearing. Black skinny jeans were tucked into black buckled combat boots. She had on what her mind supplied with as a blank silver and black jersey with her first name on the back. How she knew of the back she didn't know.

Twenty minutes had gone by since she found the quiver. So out of boredom and slight necessity she looked for the bow.

Ten more minutes had gone by. She had found the black bow. She had already put her long black hair into a braid, a silver circlet with a dark sun pendant that rested against her forehead braided into her wavy locks. Her mind readily made her anxious of when this elevator was going to stop and what was out there waiting for her.

Forty minutes total had gone by then when the cage suddenly stopped. She looked up to see that above the sliding top of the elevated cage was a pair of doors. Zoe leapt up and slid the cage doors back. Why were the doors so high? She crouched down, tensing her legs to prepare to jump. Zoe sprung up, only managing to slam the door against her hand, pushing it up a few inches before slamming back down with a loud metallic _thud._ She saw that it was dark, so she kept doing this until she heard a voice. A few were heard actually.

"Why didn't the alarm go off?" a deep voice asked.

"Gally! Help me open this up!" another voice yelled. Zoe pulled the bow off of her back and loaded an arrow. She quickly climbed up on a few crates so if the boys came down she'd have a slight advantage of surprise and the cover of the darkness. She lost her focus momentarily due to her being puzzled on how she knew what to do in this situation, from the bow and arrow stance to moving to receive an advantage.

She regained her focus and drew back her arrow when the doors opened up.

"I don't see anybody," the first voice said, obviously shocked.

"There _has_ to be somebody! We all saw the doors and heard the noises!" a new voice argued. Zoe backed further into the corner. She was as still as a statue when she heard the next thing.

"Well, I'm gonna check it out. Come on, Gally," the second voice from earlier said, sighing at the end of his first sentence. He jumped down into the cage to take a quick look around for the person down in the cage, a.k.a. Zoe. She took a stance and pointed at his forehead, aiming very carefully. A dim overhead light flickered. His eyes widened as he finally found her.

Minho's P.O.V.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _What is that?

I woke up blearily, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. I slipped on my shoes and went outside. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked around, trying to pinpoint the banging noise. Gally, Alby, Newt, and Zart soon joined me outside. Everyone else must still be asleep.

"How can anybody sleep thr-"another bang interrupted me, "through _that_?"

"I don't know. But I do know that the noises are coming from the box," Newt said helpfully. We all turned to the box just in time to see one of the doors pop up a few inches before slamming down again.

"Why didn't the alarm go off?" Alby questioned as we walked closer. The banging had suddenly stopped. Thank god, that was really annoying.

"Gally! Help me open this up!" I yelled back as I ran towards the door. We both slid the doors open and the others peered in. We slid the doors open. Everybody crowded around, trying to see the new boy that would join us. We looked around, but there was nobody there. Where could they have gone?

"I don't see anybody," Alby said, voicing all of our thoughts.

"There has to be somebody! We all saw the doors and heard the noises!" Gally argued with Alby.

"Well, I'm gonna check it out. Come on, Gally," I said as I jumped down into the cage.

I looked around. The crates were still along the walls. I didn't see anybody. Then the hair stood up on the back of my neck. I slowly turned around to see a shadow in the corner of the room. A smell light flickered, revealing an intimidating girl with black hair and silver eyes. The scary thing was the black bow that was pointed towards my head. My eyes, by now, were the size of dinner plates. I slowly backed up, into the space were the others could see me.

"Minho, what is it?" Zart asked, speaking for the first time. He jumped down next to me only to have an arrow burst through his shoulder, spraying me with blood. The girl leaped towards me, off of the boxes. She planted her feet on my chest before pushing off, catapulting herself out of the cage. I fell to the floor, slamming my head on the ground. My vision blurry, I gently pulled myself out of the cage, giving chase to the sprinting girl. She was fast, I'll give her that. Alby had an arrow wound, no arrow, but the other two were knocked unconscious by her hidden dagger. I gave chase, sprinting after her. The sun rose when she started to escape, so the doors started to open. She had noticed this, too.

She broke her path to head to the eastern door, by my section. She ran past the doors, heading into the maze. She easily navigated the stone walls, making quick decisions on where she was going to turn. Finally she came to a dead end, barely panting, and turned towards me.

"Where am I, boy?" she snarled at me.

"Well, hey there, Huntress, how are you? My name's Minho, by the way." I asked her sarcastically. She growled at me and pointed her bow again, stepping towards me. Not again, I couldn't have her shoot me now. I raised my hands in mock-surrender.

"Whoa! No need to get scary and try to kill me, Huntress!" I said, taking a step back. She gave me a creepy smile.

"Have I killed you yet? Have I killed your pathetic friends, some who can't even take an arrow wound?" the girl asked me, lowering her bow. I notice that she doesn't mind the nickname. Awesome.  
>"Well, come back with me, you'll be excused for self-defense."<p>

"Alright, let's go." Huntress then took off running, pulling me with her by my hand.

"Turn-"

"I know where we are going, Minho. I have memorized where we went as I ran." She's good, real good, even better than most Runners. We ran until she came upon the entrance of the Maze. We walked in silence. This time _I _was pulling her by her hand to the infirmary where we could see Alby and check her out for injuries.

"Hey Minho, did you-"Gally cut himself off to glare at Huntress. She smirked as she came in, her hand still clutched in mine.

"Hello, boys, did you miss me?" she asked flirtatiously. They took a step back when they saw her dagger in her hand. Meanwhile I stood next to her smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONUT OWN ANYTHING._**

**Chapter Two: She Stays with You**

**A/N: To answer reviews, this is totally Zoe Nightshade. Well, this is what I hope she was like before Heracles so that is why she has a pairing. **

_LAST TIME:_ _"Hello, boys, did you miss me?" she asked flirtatiously. They took a step back when they saw her dagger in her hand. Meanwhile I stood next to her smiling._

Minho's POV

Ooh! The looks on their faces are HILARIOUS! Alby and Gally were the farthest away while Zart and Newt stood in front of them, the med-jacks off to the side.

"Who is this?" Newt asked nervously, taking a small step forward, away from the others. I looked towards the Huntress, as even I didn't know her name.

"My name is Zoe, and may I ask who you are in return?" the Huntress, Zoe, said nicely and extremely politely, holding out her dagger-free hand towards Newt for a handshake. Newt looked nervously at her before gingerly shaking her hand.

"Newt," he said shyly, blushing furiously as he looked down at his feet. I glared at him, my smile dropping; he had no right to be infatuated by her! Zoe was mine! Whoa! Where did those thoughts come from? My eyes were wide as I looked down slightly, ashamed of my unexplained possessiveness. I watched Zoe out of the corner of my eye. She looked to the others and tilted her head, her smile unwavering.

"And you?" Zoe nearly purred. Newt was still red at this point, while Alby, Gally, and Zart were looking to be extremely scared by this girl beside me. I admit that I smiled at their fear of her, just a little smirk.

"And why are you smiling, Minho?" Ooh, she caught me. I turned to face her, my head lowered again, and prepared an answer.

"Ahh… umm…" I started off, unknowing of how she would react to any answer. Thankfully, Alby decided to man up and interrupt, saving me from answering.

"My name is Alby, this is Zart and Gally. Apparently you are already aware of Minho so we can go on. This is the Glade. You came up in the Box and ran into the Maze. You are not to run into there again unless you become a Runner, which you will not unless it is in a _really_ long time. Now, you are the cause of an issue that we have so I am going to call a meeting. We are going to discuss this so… Zart; go get David and then gather the others, Gally; go gather the other Keepers with him. Minho, Newt, come with me." With that he left.

3rd POV

Zart roughly dragged Zoe by her wrist, which was enveloped in black cloth, towards… somewhere, she didn't know. She and this teenager were heading towards this short kid, maybe thirteen, with short brown hair and matching eyes. The kid was really pale and skinny, not to mention having no distinguishable features besides his crooked nose.

"David! Come here!" the kid turned towards Zoe and Zart, his eyes widened at the sight of the black-haired beauty.

"Zart! Where did the girl come from? We've never had one before!" the boy, David, replied with. The young boy's eyes were wide with wonder, curiosity, and awe as he stared at her angry face. Zart let go of Zoe once she glared harshly at him and nudged her towards David.

"This, David, is Zoe, and she is in your care until we decide what to do with her, as this has never happened. Show her around and tell her the rules and try to explain any questions you can answer. Good luck, she's a feisty one." David looked at Zoe, who was easily 3 years older, at most 18. He took a massive step back once she gripped her dagger more when he glanced over her entire body, settling just a second too long on a certain part no male should.

"Umm… Hi, my name is David but you can call me Dave. Uh, welcome to the-"

"I know where we are, _boy_. I wasn't born deaf. Now tell me, why are we here?" Zoe demanded, out of her comfort zone since the one person she was willing to trust easily was pulled away from her. David was still in shock about the beauty of this girl and a few others were glaring at the boy in jealousy as they were informed about the girl earlier in the day not to stare at her.

"Umm, none of us remember anything before we woke up in the Box, but we were put here by the Creators, or the people who made this place." David continued on, answering most of the questions he could and giving her the "grand tour".

At the Meeting

"Why is she here? What good is she to us?" Alby asked, looking at the other Keepers for theories or answers. The only answering sound was the Doors shutting in the distance, the noise echoing loudly.

"Alright, since nobody will answer or give up a theory, let's decide what to do with her for now. Where will she sleep tonight?" Alby asked again, hoping for better answers as he leaned back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest. Gally looked up. This was his chance for revenge. After all, she did knock him out.

"We have to punish her, she did run into the Maze and that is inexcusable. That is our biggest rule, so I say that we throw her into the jail for a few fays so she can serve her punishment!" Gally declared, sitting up fully to catch the others' attentions.

"No!" All heads snapped towards Minho, who was now standing up and facing Gally, rage written all over his face. This took everyone aback, as he was usually so laid back, and this was never seen in him before. Overall, this was a completely new side of the teen nobody in three years had seen in him at all.

"She will _not_ be punished! She was only scared and trying to escape since she was surrounded and had no idea what was going on! Zoe won't go into the jail! She will stay somewhere else!" Minho demanded. His protectiveness of the new girl surprised everyone including himself. Alby leaned forward towards Minho and propped his elbows upon the table.

"Then where will she sleep? She can sleep outside, with the other boys," Minho snarled at that proposition, "or with one of the Keepers, since we each have our own rooms with space to spare. Which is it going to be Minho?"

Minho smiled, the snarl off of his face, and sat back down, leaning back. He answered like there wasn't a care in the world, "She's staying with me, of course." Alby's eyes betrayed his stoic expression as shock was so clearly seen in them.

"What?"

"Well, I am taking her with me and keeping track of her everywhere so… why not? She seems pretty awesome and I like her. I think she would prefer that to sleeping outside."

"She could sleep with one of the other boys or with the other Keepers, you forgot that option," Alby replied with.

"Yeah, she could sleep with me!" another Keeper agreed.

"I didn't forget an option, as that is not on the table. She will stay with me and I will take care of her as she is now under my watch. Ok, Alby?" Minho asked the leader of the Glade, a slight warning not to disagree in his voice.

"Alright, Minho. She stays with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONUT OWN ANYTHING._**

**A/N: BTW, I try to update on weekends because I have school, though if I get a new laptop, I will update a whole lot sooner, but for now, I will have to use the family's computer. Sorry for the wait! Also there will be 4 sections of the maze instead of 9 as I hate having too many OCs, I tend to reuse them. **

**Chapter Three: Staying the Night**

_LAST TIME:__ "Alright, Minho. She stays with you."_

Minho's POV

After Alby agreed with me on where she was going to stay, he dismissed the meeting as it was going nowhere and we would meet up again in a week. I raced around the Glade, trying to beat the dinner bell to find Zoe. I found her with David near the farms.

"Zoe!" I yelled, catching their attentions. She whipped around to face me, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Minho! H-"Zoe was interrupted by the alarm that went off when the cooks were finished with dinner and was ready to serve us. I smiled and turned back towards Zoe from the kitchen were the alarm was.

"Come on, you're going to sit with me during dinner. Let's go while the food is still hot!" I said, grabbing her hand as we jogged to get our food. Tonight it was chicken, rice, and veggie soup. I grabbed us two bowls and spoons before heading towards the fire. We were the first to sit down. We sat around, eating and laughing together as the others slowly joined us around the fire, Runners closest to it.

"Danny, Gordon, Freddie, Stan, and Steve, say hi to Zoe!" Minho suddenly said once Steve, the newest Runner, joined the group.

"Hi, Zoe!" they chorused. Zoe smiled and waved shyly, shifting a bit closer to me. The seven of us talked and laughed loudly, having fun with Zoe, who wasn't even supposed to be here according to her gender. We talked until it was time for everyone to start heading to bed as the fire was going out. The guys went to bed and Zoe and I put away our dishes before I led her to the woods. We walked around for a few minutes before she grabbed my hand.

"Minho?" she said, her sweet voice soft and her face hidden by the darkness, shadowing her face to make her look sinister in the faint light.

"Yeah, Zoe?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked as she grimaced at what must be an awkward question to ask to her. I had to smile though. She had brought up the awkward subject that I was dreading to talk about, so I dragged her out here to say.

"Umm… the meeting that I went to, we discussed what you were to do here and where you were going to go," I started off, pausing a bit at the end.

"And…" she said, enticing me to continue on and tell her what she wanted to know.

"And it was decided that you were to stay with…" This was too awkward. I didn't know how she would react! Would she be overly eager? I hope not, that would be weird. Would she hate it and sleep with the other boys? No! I can't let her do that! Would she want to sleep with another Keeper? That is as bad as the last option. But what if she-

"MINHO!" she screamed at me, her face inches from mine and her hands on my shoulders. I felt my face burn with her this close to me.

"You are to stay… with me," I finished quietly. My face was bright red and I stared at my feet so she can't possibly see my blush. I felt her hands come off my shoulders and her back up. The silence was unbearable and I was tensed to prepare myself for any reaction negative to this.

"Alright, but I'm tired, so can we go?" she said, surprising me with how she was completely fine with this. I smiled in relief and gripped her hand loosely, pulling her slightly to the Homestead. We both yawn A LOT once we started to think about sleeping. I led her silently through the empty halls as not to wake any Glader who is sleeping. We slowly made our way to my room before we finally flicked on the dim light.

"Hmm… nice and cozy." I actually looked around and observed my room for the first time in forever (A/N cookies for whoever sings that while reading). The walls were wooden but a nice color, not dull like the outside. I had a mattress of straw wrapped in cloth as a bed that was put upon blocks of wood for height and so I couldn't feel the cold draft. I had a small dresser against the opposite wall with only two of four drawers filled with clothing consisting of three shirts and two pairs of pants. In my defense, there wasn't really a need to change very often. I had a desk alongside the dresser with a few books stacked on top, a few pieces of paper, two sketch pads, and quite a few pencils sat in a pile.

"You can take the bed; I'll sleep on the floor tonight." Zoe snapped her head towards me before glaring. What exactly did I do? I was completely frozen as she took a step towards me. She opened her mouth to speak and I recoiled into myself as I prepared for her to start a verbal beat-down.

"No, you're getting in that bed with me or I'll go sleep with another boy willing to," she threatened. Me, having this sudden protective and possessive behavior in regards to her, picked her up, set her on the bed, pulled off our shoes and weapons, and pulled a blanket over us in a few seconds. I was laying on my back and she on her side, her back to me.

"Thank you for everything." I heard a very quiet, almost in audible whisper. I heard Zoe's breathing even out and slow into a steady rhythm as she flipped over towards me, her head resting gently on my shoulder. I could feel her breath on my neck and her hand on my chest. I fell asleep to the sound of her even breathing and her soft scent of peppermint.

**A/N: It's short, sorry. Deal with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONUT OWN ANYTHING_**

**A/N: Oh my gods! You all have made me so happy! Almost 200 people saw my last update in one day! YAY!**

** scarlett the starlet- I was so excited to write a story with Zoe where she isn't a man-hater. And TOTALLY. Not telling who though, you're gonna have to guess!**

**the Med-Jack- yes, I couldn't have her die so she came here. This is how I coped with her death as I reread the books. Don't cry! That's not good! Your tears will ruin the computer and then you will not be able to enjoy the opportunity of Zoe ****_not dying. _**

**Chapter Four: Another One?**

_LAST TIME:__ I could feel her breath on my neck and her hand on my chest. I fell asleep to the sound of her even breathing and her soft scent of peppermint._

Zoe's POV

I was completely asleep. I was warm, comfortable, and happy. But then the giggling of an immature male woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I waited a little while, my eyes shut so I could back to sleep if they left, but no. I opened my eyes and saw Newt giggling at me with Steve. I narrowed my eyes at them so they would know of my warning. They laughed slightly harder, but quieter, as if they were trying not to wake anyone.

I moved to get up only to not be able to move at all. I looked down to see what was hindering my movement to see two arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I was alarmed for a moment before memories of last night rushed back to me. This was Minho, I told myself. Newt and Steve laughed even harder as they watched me try to escape from Minho's grasp. I snarled at them, baring my teeth in an almost animalistic way.

The alarm went off, quite loudly, may I add. It snapped me out of my anger and woke up Minho. He looked around wildly before his eyes landed on Steve and Newt, causing him to groan and pull me closer to him when he collapsed back onto the bed.

"What's the alarm for?" I asked, looking at Newt specifically. Steve doesn't pay attention to this stuff. I elbowed Minho hard so that he would actually let me go instead of keeping me in bed all day. Instead of getting up, he groaned in pain and rolled over. I sat up and looked at Newt pointedly.

"Umm… oh yes! The alarm is going off because we are getting a delivery from the Creators. Wait, shouldn't we get one in two weeks, not the day after?" Newt left as fast as he could with that limp with Steve directly behind him.

"Come on, get up."

"I don't wanna," was Minho's muffled reply as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"NOW."

Minho shot up to pull on a shirt- when did he take that off? - and put on his shoes. He dragged me to my feet and set my shoes gently by my feet so I could put them on. I quickly slipped on my black combat boots because I want to know why everyone in confused, not just me. I have that little nagging feeling in the back of my head as I strap on my weapons that I am forgetting something that I should know.

Minho's POV

Man, she is _scary_. I felt as if I was going to lose an arm when she wanted me to get up. But the bed was so _warm_. The alarm went off again, interrupting my thoughts. I grabbed Zoe by her hand and led her to the box where the others are starting to gather. I saw Steve walking alongside Newt and Alby, discussing something quietly and urgently. I was suddenly yanked forward by my hand as Zoe parted the crowd with nothing more than a loud "move".

She pulled us to the front of the crowd, to be the first who sees anything.

"Who's gonna go in?" a random Keeper, in the front of the crowd asked, staring at Zoe. I snarled at him and pulled her closer to me, our shoulders brushing.

"We'll go in!" I volunteered, since everyone absolutely hates going in since quite a few people have gotten attacked my Greenies. I took a quick glance at Zoe. Alby and Zart were still a bit fearful of the Huntress.

"We will?"

"Yes, because I volunteered us, Zoe," I replied to her, smiling at her confused face. We pulled open the doors and I saw Zoe shudder out of the corner of my eye, while I smiled at the memory of how I first met her yesterday morning. I quickly grabbed her hand before we looked in, jumping down at the count of three when we saw a figure.

We jumped in to see a girl of Indian descent, with dark hair highlighted with a light amber, she had on baggy but colorful clothes and black and red glasses. She was completely asleep, a large smile on her face as she whispered the word, or name, 'newt'. We propped her up before Zoe, surprisingly, lifted her up on her back with relative ease and climbed out of the Box like it was nothing, despite the girl being almost the same size as her, maybe a little smaller.

"Hey, Newt! You're gonna take care of her! You'll find out why when you're alone!" I yelled, quickly and effectively gaining the British's attention.

"Her? There's another girl?"

"Is she dangerous?"

"Why is she unconscious?"

"Clint! Jeff! Help me take her to the infirmary, I guess I'm gonna be taking care of the girl," Newt yelled over the chattering of the other Gladers. Zoe waved off Clint and Jeff, our two med-jacks before slinging the girl over her shoulder again, carrying her towards the infirmary with the med-jacks, Newt, and myself in tow. She walked into the building before setting down the girl on one of the beds, returning back to my side as Clint checked her over with Jeff. Newt sat down heavily on a chair next to the bed before settling in comfortably.

"Well, Newt, I can see why Minho wanted you to watch her; if this is you she will be incredibly happy with this. She is perfectly fine, just asleep. She should wake soon," Clint said, chuckling slightly as Zoe and I smiled. They both left, leaving the four of us together.

"We'll come back later to see you two unless you come see us first. When she wakes up, find us immediately," Zoe said, leaving the infirmary. I flashed Newt a quick thumbs up before running to catch up with Zoe. We were just in time to catch lunch since we woke up really late, missing out on breakfast… sadly.

"This is good… what is it?" Zoe asked me, taking a large bite of her food.

"It's beef stroganoff, don't ask me anything else about it because I know _nothing_," I replied, taking an equally large bite. We finished our food and returned the dishes to the kitchen. We started to wander off towards the Deadheads.

"Soo, what do you want to do?" Zoe asked when we reached the edge of the forest, collapsing on the ground to lean against a tall tree. I sighed heavily as I sat next to her.

"Hmm… how about running a quick race? To see who is the fastest runner?" I proposed. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the tree. I heard her get up and say some sort of an agreement before kicking me in the side of the head. I fell over and looked up at Zoe to see her hand offering to help me up. I narrowed my eyes playfully at her before accepting her offer and was pulled up.

"Alrighty then… where is the race gonna be and how long is the track and what does the loser do when they lose?" she asked in rapid succession.

"We start in the very edge of the forest, and then run in a straight line to the opposite side of the Glade. Is that alright?"

"I think that that is too hard of a race… for you," she said teasingly. I pulled her hand as we walked to the edge of the forest, to the stone walls. We got down in a runner's position and counted off.

"On three. One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" I yelled as we took off through the trees. We were neck-and-neck when we cleared the trees. Zoe slowly pulled ahead of me before people started to notice that we were running. I was now running as fast as I could to pull ahead of her or at least tie with her. She was a good 10 yards ahead of me before she took off even faster, running ahead of me to finish the race. She cheered for herself, making me pout as others started to smile at cheer for her as well.

"What is this? No cheering for me? I tried!" I whined. Zoe smirked at me while grinning widely.

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser! Cheer up!" she said, slightly gloating in the tone of her voice before pecking a quick kiss on my cheek. I smiled as wide as Zoe before looking down at my shoes, trying, and failing, to hide my blush as the other guys, including Alby and Steve, catcalled and whistled at us.

"OOH! You GO, Minho!"

"WOO! Getting some loven!"

The other boys cheered as Zoe grabbed my hand and the crowd parted. By now, I was redder than the tomatoes that go into Frypan's tomato sauce.

"Newt!" she yelled, pulling me right along with her to see Newt with the girl just leaving the infirmary. The girl was beaming widely and talking rapidly to Newt, who was staring at her in complete shock. Newt quickly turned towards us as we came closer to them.

"Hey! What's your name? Mine's Zoe and this is Minho!" Zoe greeted, reaching out an assertive hand towards the girl, almost making her fall in her haste to do as Zoe instigated. I almost had to laugh at the girl's fear and awe at the intimidation Zoe was made of.

"Uh-umm… my name is Sanji, umm… where am I?" she stuttered. Zoe took her hand and led her off, explaining all of her knowledge of this place, which is actually almost everything between David, Newt, and me. She walked off into another section of the Glade, talking animatedly with Sanji, if I recall correctly.

"So… what do you think of the girl?"

"Oh…my…god. She is so excited that I was there when she woke up… wait," Newt glared at me, "I hate you."

"OH! I love you, too, Newt!" I replied in really high-pitched voice. He smiled at me and shook his head at me.

Two screams pierced the air. One was high-pitched with fear and the other with pain. The girls! Zoe! I ran towards the screaming as fast as I could. I saw Zoe lying on the ground with a massive wound in her shoulder, which was bleeding heavily. Sanji was standing behind Zoe, backing up quickly but staring at something in front of them. I picked Zoe up and quickly shoved her behind me. I then saw Ben crawling towards the girls with an arrow going through the side of his face. Another arrow soon pinned his hands and feet to the ground. His skin was really pale and streaked with green and black veins. Is eyes were heavily bloodshot and he wasn't talking, just groaning and making a hissing sound that one would make while _trying_ to talk.

I almost fell forward with the weight that was suddenly splayed across my back. Zoe had passed out, assumingly from blood loss since it was still bleeding a lot. I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could to the infirmary to get her bandages and disinfected. I could faintly hear Sanji behind me, filling in Newt who was jogging and trying to keep up.

Clint and Jeff took one look at her when I finally reached the infirmary and gestured towards an empty bed. Clint tried to staunch the bleeding while Jeff went to get bandages.

"What happened?"

"This boy, he jumped out of the woods and bit Zoe. We were just walking! I don't know why this happened, who he is, or…" Sanji broke off by sobbing slightly. Newt and I glared harshly at the two medics.

"Where. Is. Ben?" I snarled at them, trying to wrap me head around the fact that Zoe could actually die despite being here for two days and winning my heart. Clint looked quickly at Jeff before Jeff ran out of the room; I think to see the room Ben was supposedly in.

"He's gone!"

"This is because of you! If she doesn't pull through completely then we're gonna have two very injured medics!" I growled at them. How could they do this? They should've been watching him, he's highly dangerous! I took one more look at Newt and Sanji before sitting down on a chair next to Zoe's bed. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly, hoping that she would pull through.


	5. Sorry

p class="MsoNormal" Sorry, not a chapter. I need some support in doing this! I don't believe that I am really doing a good job because all I've gotten were ten awesome reviews, but 4 were from the same person! I need five more reviews before I will update. Sorry, but I need some support. I'll see you again when either a) I get 5 more reviews or b) update my new story which hopefully will be emmuch/em better in my opinion. See you soon!/p 


	6. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONUT OWN ANYTHING!_**

**A/N: I absolutely love you guys. I mean, I have a lot of awesome reviews, none negative, but a lot of them something about Artemis' greatest huntress! Still love the reviews. I would love them even more if you guys made more! I am sorry for the long wait, I am grounded horribly (from everything) so therefore I am breaking house rules to write this. Fyi, if you ever get into a similar punishment, do it while nobody is there, or cover it up with homework, like I have to type some stuff.**

**The Med-Jack: in all honesty, Newt doesn't have those special terms as some like to call it like the use of the word 'bloody' and Zoe doesn't have her older words due to the fact that I, although knowing how to use them in context, hate having to think "what… are… you… NO! It is the word ****_thou_****!" yeah, I know I'm lazy. Deal with it. Persassy. Though why would the story lose its sincerity? I believe that if I wrote those words, it would make it more… Zoe.**

**May a Chance: so… thanks to the dude above this thou are going to read thy awesome new chapter. It is horrible when I reread it, but WHATEVER! And unless you want to correct what Newt is saying I will continue to write his dialogue like he is a born and raised American. I am, so that is how I will write because, honestly, I think that I will make the story worse by ruining the accent and using it in the wrong places.**

**amycahill57: just a BTW, my friend Sanji is in ****_love_**** Newt, and to do something awesome, I added her in. therefore, I shan't be killing her until the very end. That is also why she is a fangirl in the story. I have no idea what I am going to do with her as of now though later on in the story besides the next few chapters.**

**STS: Well that is quite the compliment! I am not known for my ideas unless it has to do with purely Percy Jackson and the fact that I have not read past the first book in the Maze Runner series. If I do a sequel or two, it will be based off of the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** books. **

**19dennisb: thanks for the note! I will try my hardest to make it fit in better. Please tell me if I keep doing it… I tend to forget easily.**

**Mercellis Chandlerance: may I just say ****_wow._**** What the name. but thank you, you are like the seventh or eighth but whatever, it's still appreciated. **

**Sorry for the long replies! *mutters* and wait. Please critic! On with the story!**

**Chapter Five: Short-Lived to Long-Term**

_LAST TIME: __I took one more look at Newt and Sanji before sitting down on a chair next to Zoe's bed. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly, hoping that she would pull through._

It has been a week since Ben has attacked Zoe, and Minho has never left her side yet, even for food. Clint and Jeff were trying their hardest to keep Zoe healthy while staying away from Minho who, quite often, threatened them harshly when she groaned in pain. Now she was perfectly healthy, save for her soreness and massive scar left on her shoulder. Now she was ready to get up and start running the maze with Minho.

"Come on, Huntress… ya gotta get up! We are going to go into the Maze if ya get up now. Like, now."

"Do we gotta?"

"Yes, come on! The doors are about to open!" Minho said excitedly, ecstatic over the fact that Zoe would finally be ready to run with him, rather than being stuck taking it easy.

*TIMESKIP*

Everything after that had nothing extraordinary happen. Everything went with the figurative flow. They ran together for two months. They had gotten a new Greenie, Chuck, and actually called him Greenie. Newt and Sanji had finally gotten together a week after Chuck came, along with Zoe and Minho about a week before Chuck arrived. Today was Zoe, Minho, and Steve's day off, along with the day that they were expecting a new Greenie. They waited around anxiously for lunch, when they would have the Greenie start his ascent.

Zoe had decided to take a run in the Maze, tired of bursting with unspent energy. Minho had waited, edgy and agitated, for her return, which should be soon. Newt and Sanji, seemingly in that 'honeymoon phase' since getting together, were clinging to each other and seemed to fuss over Minho since he started to show his agitation. Sanji decided to help Newt around when his ankle started to hurt him. Therefore, they were always walking around. Sanji was always hanging off of Newt's arm as she told stories that seemed like fairytales. But their worry and support for him cheering up did nothing to him.

He had a really bad feeling this time she left. Her insistence of her going alone was what made him nervous. Why would she want to go alone? She was worked up this morning before she left. What was it that could have worried his hot-headed girlfriend? He acted on his increasingly bad feeling and started to head towards one of the entrances that she went through. He was about 10 yards away when she burst through, slowing down only to speed back up to head towards him.

Zoe's usual smile on her face when seeing him was now a grimace. His bad feeling was the worst he had ever felt it before, now his stomach was twisting in knots. She got closer to him. She glanced nervously around, before looking at the ground instead of at him. Minho was now panicking; the worse thoughts a boyfriend could have in this situation were bouncing around his head.

Minho's POV

_What got her upset?_

_ Was it me? Was she running from me?_

_ Did she come to me only to tell me the news that I have been dreading ever since I asked her out?_

_ Did she find another?_

_ Did she replace me?_

_ What if she ran out into the Maze because she had replaced me with whatever Runner was running that section?_

These questions echoed in my head, plaguing my thoughts and turning them dark. All this went away from she pulled me into a hug, burying her face into my neck. She sighed deeply. I buried my face into her hair as I pulled her even closer than she was. After a minute or two she sighed deeply. She pulled back from the hug only to pull me in for a kiss. My head felt light. I still couldn't get over the fact that she tasted like peppermint. She stepped back before asking if she could lie down for a while. She looked worried still.

"Yeah, of course you can. What's bothering you?" I asked her, portraying my worry over her. She ignored my question to drag me to our small room. She pushed me down onto the bed and laid down next to me, her head on my shoulder. I smiled as she relaxed. I know, usually I'm hot-headed, sarcastic, and anything but lovey-dovey, but she is probably my only weakness, along with Newt and Alby, my closest friends next to her but to a lesser degree.

"There was something out in the Maze today. It was a Griever. It was unmoving. I think it was dead. I didn't want to take any chances so I didn't go near it. I watched it for a bit and observed it. I do not understand why Danny hadn't found it. He came back shortly after I did. The Doors should be-"a loud grinding noise familiar to us all by now interrupted her.

"-right about now. I am going to go back with you tomorrow and see if it is still there. If it is, we're gonna have to tell Alby about this, bring him out there to show him since he probably will think that we're making it up."

"I agree. Let's take a nap, and then do whatever we do at whatever time we get up. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

3rd POV

With that, they both fell asleep slowly. Apparently Sanji got worried about her best friend. So they woke up a few hours later after lunch to Sanji opening the creaky door. She had apologized profusely before being told to shut up by a cranky Zoe, who obviously hated being woken up from her sleep. They then slept until the next morning, about 15 minutes before the doors opened, according to their watches.

"Come on, it's almost time to start running. The first thing we will do is go back and look for it. Since the maze doesn't change that much the Griever should still be there if it was dead," Zoe said, shaking Minho awake. He groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. Next thing he knew, they were running into the maze, looking for the ugly things that they call grievers. They had their weapons strapped to them, their thin armor on, and their packs strapped securely. They sprinted to the spot that the Griever would be in if it was still there, _if_.

Sure enough, not there. Zoe and Minho saw the slime left by the gargantuan monster. They took out their packs for a quick lunch because they had been running for about four hours to get there in the different paths.

"Well, what now?" Zoe asked the more experienced Runner. Minho just shrugged, a massive bite of food in his mouth. He tried not to choke on his bite when he laughed once he heard his girlfriend mutter something about "disgusting pig-like males". He failed and started to gag. Zoe hit him hard on the back, annoyance drawn on her face. He swallowed before falling onto his back, laughing hard.

"If the other guys…had heard… some of… your insults they… would have died of… embarrassment!" Minho gasped out between laughs. Even Zoe had to crack a smile at that. Shen could just imagine their faces.

They finished their lunch and went back to the Glade so they wouldn't be stuck out there with the Grievers. They walked in, slowed their breathing, and then went on like every other Glader in that place.

"ZOE! MINHO!" a voice called snapping them out of their game they decided to call 'chopsticks'. Minho was losing horribly at the game, so he was relieved at being spared the brief disappointment of being beaten for the twentieth time in a row. They both turned in time with each other before calling back out, "Hey, Newt! Who's that?" in time with each other. There was a small pudgy boy of about eleven standing next to Newt, who was limping over to them.

"This is Chuck," Newt said. Zoe shivered, felling as if something big is going to happen soon.

**A/N: Ooh! Premonition! I also believe that I have given some implication that there is something starting to brew! Anyways, review, follow, favorite, continue being awesome, the usual. DO IT! I am!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONUT OWN ANYTHING!**_

**A/N: Alright, I am so sorry. I am, according to Einstein, insane as I keep doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results each time but only landing myself in trouble. I am so sorry; I can try to update more.**

**scarlett the starlet: I am updating right…about…now. I know, smart-aleck here. Sanji is a bit weird, I know, but she plays a part later on. It is important. Keep being awesome.**

**Brianna Golden: what "box"? I thank you for the compliment, though. Keep being awesome.**

**Krisicake: I suppose he did… Keep being awesome.**

**Chp Six: One Before the End… of the World**

_LAST TIME:_

_They both turned in time with each other before calling back out, "Hey, Newt! Who's that?" in time with each other. There was a small pudgy boy of about eleven standing next to Newt, who was limping over to them._

_ "This is Chuck," Newt said. Zoe shivered, felling as if something big is going to happen soon._

3RD POV

Zoe shivered as she heard the name, a dark feeling starting to wash over her. Minho wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Anger and hatred started to boil within her towards the boy who looked a bit scared of her glare as she stared him down.

"Cold?" he asked. She shook her head 'no' but cuddled into his side anyways. She glared a bit at the new kid, unnerved by the dark feeling that his appearance brought to her. Whatever comes after the kid's arrival is going to be dangerous.

"Hey, Chuck! Welcome to the Glade!" Minho greets, a small smile accompanying his words. Zoe did no such thing as _greet_ the boy. She still held on to some hatred that she felt. Just kidding, she held on to it completely. Her skin was getting warm, really warm, from the burning flames that grew within her, refusing to smolder to give way for indifference or any other neutral emotion she would rather replace it with.

The young boy looked at her, wanting her to introduce herself. Instead, he was met with a white-hot glare from narrowed silver eyes. Her stern face was tilted up, subconsciously making herself seem intimidating towards everyone who looked at her. The boy, Chuck, flinched backwards, his smile slipping off of his chubby face. He inched behind Newt, who was looking in concern at the unusual behavior Zoe was showing off. Her feverishly bright eyes flickered over to Newt briefly before she spun around and stalked off, throwing Minho's arm off of her shoulders.

The two older boys looked at each other in shock and concern. Minho pointed a thumb over his shoulder in the direction Zoe went off in.

"I'm gonna…yeah," Minho said as he took off after Zoe. Newt turned back to Chuck.

"Who is she? Why does she hate me?" Chuck asked fearfully, as if he was afraid of Zoe overhearing him, popping up out of nowhere, and beating him until he died. He honestly was afraid of the girl he didn't even know existed until a few minutes ago. Newt looked down at the child.

"Her name is Zoe, and she probably doesn't hate you. She may just be wary of a new person. By the way, watch out; Zoe and Minho are starting a prank war with Alby, Gally, Sanji, and me."

"Why are there so many boys but only two girls?"

"Umm… I don't know. Zoe was the first girl to pop up around here, Sanji a day later. The next three months were all boys, and then there was you, so four months. Come on, you need to visit Sanji, she's awesome," Newt said as he led Chuck away from the spot.

LINEBREAK

The black-haired girl had stalked off, away from the boy so her irrational anger didn't actually cause her to kill him. But her hatred and rage grew, turning into bloodlust. She started to jog. Then sprint. Her hands started to itch towards her daggers; she wanted to tear something apart. She wanted to do it _now._ She stopped her unplanned run by a thick-trunked tree. She slashed off bark and chunks off wood mercilessly, not feeling bad at the moment for what she assumed was life within the tree, but only if the tree wasn't created by the… Creators.

"Zoe! What was that back there?" Minho asked her as soon as he found her. She just couldn't help the emotions that she felt! It seemed like they were just being pushed into her! It was almost like being in the presence of the War God. Wait… who?

"I don't know! Why are you harping on me?" she snarled uncharacteristically. Her braided hair flipped onto her back as she whirled around to look at her boyfriend, the knives still in her hands. He backed up a few steps, alarmed at her explosive behavior.

"What is wrong with you today?" he asked calmly. After hearing himself say it, it actually did strike him that that was even worse than what he had said prior to it. He gulped, raising his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Zoe glared at him harshly before she dropped down, leaning against the tree as she rested a hand on her face. She dropped the knives in her lap as she looked back up.

"I don't know, Minho. I just got so… angry and I felt hatred and rage towards the boy. I don't know why, it was just _there_. It was like…" she explained, or tried to, what it felt like to her. He understood completely, surprisingly. Minho suddenly smiled at her. He sat down next to her and held one of her hands.

"Hey, do you like picnics?"

"What…" Zoe started, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Awesome, let's go!" he said, helping Zoe up before they ran to the kitchen. Minho made four sandwiches in record time, grabbed a few canteens full of water, along with two apples, and threw in all in a bag. He grabbed Zoe and started to jog towards the Northern exit.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm taking you, Zoe, on a date," Minho said proudly.

**(A/N: credit to scarlett the starlet for the awesome idea!)**

"We're going on a picnic date… in the _Maze_?" Zoe asked, stressing the word 'maze'. Minho smirked at nothing, incredibly proud of his idea.

"Yes!"

LINEBREAK

Minho continued to surprise her. He had somehow brought a small blanket that they were to sit on without her noticing. That was what bothered her. How could she not notice?

Minho laid everything out as she sat across from him. They were about a mile into the maze and had about three hours before they had to leave.

He tossed her a sandwich. She unwrapped it from the plastic wrap and took a hesitant bite, fearing his cooking skills even though it was only a sandwich. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods, this is_ so_ good!" she said, her silver eyes wide with appreciation and shock. Minho laughed at her. He earned a smack to the side for it, but it only made him laugh harder. He finally calmed down enough so that he could eat his food as well.

They bonded even more over their first date, one of what is soon going to become many. Zoe managed to forget her anger, loathing, and distrust of the new kid, with Minho's help, of course. He doesn't believe that he had ever laughed as much as he did on that first date, one that came to him last minute. They went back to the Glade, happier than they were ever before. Minho knew that he would have to bring her on more dates more often. As for who ate the most, Zoe out-ate Minho. He wasn't proud that his appetite was beaten in size by his girlfriend.

**A/N: Alright. Serious question. Is "unwrapped" a word? Because word obviously doesn't think so. I have a serious confliction here going on in my family because half of us think it is a word the others don't what do you guys think? Also, we need to vote on favorite character! Options are Minho, Zoe, or Newt. Newt is there as Sanji (the real one) would kill me if I didn't have him. Stay awesome!**


End file.
